


Viridity

by kingcherry



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Sleepy Bois Inc, Minor Character Death, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, disappointed phil wasnt a tag like wtf, ive never written a dnf fic before this is scary, no main people die i pinky promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-27
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingcherry/pseuds/kingcherry
Summary: summaries aren't my thing aka i'm bad at them.three kingdoms, three friends. they meet as children and grow up together writing letters. they learn together and have their moments. a war starts and they're forced to fight in it along with one another so much happens idk man it's a gay royalty au what do you expect?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 1





	Viridity

**Author's Note:**

> naming the kingdoms wasnt so hard and was actually from a lovely site called https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/  
> thank you to that website i hope you don't mind them being used for a fanfic :p  
> this is my first time writing a dnf fanfic and im more worried about how ooc it may be so im trying man, im trying.  
> that is all enjoy your reading ^^

There was a big dinner happening for three royal families. The dinner was an attempt to get to know one another before becoming allies with them or see anything suspicious or see how they talk. They of course didn't feel safe leaving their children home alone in a castle to themself so they brought them.

The first kingdom to arrive was the Prerus Kingdom, they brought their son, Clay. 

Side note for the family, they all wore a type of mask to hide their face, they have a lot of enemies and don't want to risk being seen in public all that often so they wear a mask to keep themselves safe. Clay is no exception to the rule, he has the same enemies his parents do. He doesn't mind wearing a mask, he thinks it looks cool.

The next kingdom to enter was the Sapis Kingdom, they brought their son Nicholas. He's more commonly called Nick.

The final kingdom to arrive was the Atreya Kingdom, they brought in their son, George.

The Atreya Kingdom had rented out a spare dining area in their country to host this dinner. It was for a bit of a safety measure in case the entire dinner went to all hell. They were hoping that wasn't the case, however.

The families all bowed once they met and then the children all scattered around the building, hiding from their parents and other social interaction. George snuck a book with him so he found a nice empty area with a windowsill and sat there as he read. Clay was sneaking around looking at the building and seeing if there's anything to do and while snooping he found Nick who was doing the same thing.

"Clay," the taller one spoke and standing up straight, trying to seem a bit more intimidating.

"Nick," the shorter boy said giving him a skeptical glare.

They both looked away for a minute and tried to find something to say, the silence was killing them both. 

"Wanna go bug that other kid?" Nick suggested, leaning his head back.

"Why not?" Clay shrugged. 

Nick began to walk and Clay walked beside him, they kept up small talk which turned into bonding over similar interests and other stupid kid things. They wandered the halls of the building, not even sure what it is, trying to find the third kid they both saw earlier. 

"Dude, how big is this place?" Nick asked, slightly complaining.

Clay laughed a bit and only shrugged, "It's kind of weird that we can't even find him in any of these rooms," 

Just as he spoke, they found him. He was sitting on the windowsill leaning against the wall as he stared down at his book with slight concentration. The moon stared down at this kid and just said "yeah, you'll like this one" for Clay. He could tell George was pretty, like _really fucking pretty._

"Hey!" Nick called out, running over to George. 

George whipped his head towards Nick and flinched when he saw him running at him. He quickly stood up, leaving his book placed by the window. 

"You're the uh, Nick guy... Right?" George asked hesitantly.

Nick nodded, "Yeah, maskie over there is Clay."

George just said a simple "ah" to show he understood. Clay stood next to Nick and stared down at George. He noticed he looked a bit nervous as he stared at him.

"You're British?" Clay asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. My family immigrated and somehow got wrapped up into royalty. Kind of lucky, kind of not." George rambled a bit as he answered. He didn't look back at either of the boys and just stared at the ground. He didn't want to talk to them, this was for their parents and he didn't want to ruin it for them. They needed at least one ally on their side for whatever wars they may have to fight.

"You're pretty awkward, huh?" Nick asked. George looked at him and only nodded.

Clay walked past George and picked up the book he was reading, he read the front title which read: "Wuthering Heights". He stared at it and opened to the page George seemed to be reading. 

"What are you doing? You're not just going to understand after picking up on a random page, put it down." George spoke fast and reached to try and get Clay away from the book. Clay turned away so he could read it, only in spite, "Dude!"

Clay laughed as they spun around, Nick watched while laughing at them both. George was getting annoyed and even trying to start going the other way randomly didn't work on him. George was getting bullied by two boys younger than him and he didn't even know that yet and neither did the other two.

George huffed and sat down in the middle of the windowsill and leaned back on the window, he gave up not only because he was tired but also because he was dizzy from running in literal circles.

Clay, still laughing, sat on his left while Nick sat on his right, also still laughing. Clay turned and handed George the book, he smiled at him as George took it from him quickly.

"I've already read it, curious at where you were at in the book." Clay told him honestly, looking forward again, "Didn't wanna spoil anything for you."

George hummed and studied the taller blond. He couldn't see much of what he looked like due to his dumb mask blocking the way. He noticed a scar on the side of his neck but didn't want to ask.

"Why do you wear a mask?" George asked, rather blunt.

Nick hit George's leg and George looked at him confused, "You don't just-"

"No no, it's okay. I would have had to explain eventually, wouldn't I?" Clay smiled awkwardly. A problem with the mask is that people can't even see if you're smiling or not. It does have one painted on but that doesn't have the same vibe as a real smile. The only thing you could point out about Clay's appearance is his eyes. They're a piercing green and God they're gorgeous.

"Boys! Dinner!" A knight called down from the hall.

They all glanced at each other and waited to see who would get up first. Clay ended up standing first, Nick followed and George sighed before starting to get up. 

"I'll tell you both after the dinner," Clay whispered.

Nick and George only nodded as they started walking together, it was quiet for a few seconds until Nick nudged George.

"Race you to the dining room,"

George bolts forward and Nick immediately darts after him. Clay laughed as he jogged behind them, not trying to keep up with the two toddlers.

"I win!" George shouted as he opened the doors. All heads turned towards him.

"No! You suck!" Nick whined.

"We can at least agree that Clay sucks at racing," George commented walking into the dining room.

"Hey, no! I was not apart of that! That was you two! If I was apart of it you'd be behind my trail of dust!" Clay exclaimed, getting defensive.

They all start bickering over what would have happened, if Clay should have joined and many other stupid things.

"Boys," Clay's father spoke, he had an extremely intimidating voice that even his son was scared of.

Clay immediately stopped smiling and just walked over to his assigned seat next to his mother, "Sorry,"

George and Nick also apologized in unison and walked to their seats without any second thought. The families all sat at the table, silent chatter amongst them all as they waited for the dinner to arrive. Clay was sat close to Nick while George was a bit farther away. Nick and Clay messed around as George sat still, only looking at the table.

“Dinner is served!” 

Everybody's heads turn as they see about ten people walk in holding a platter of food for everyone individually. Everyone says their “thank you”’s to the people serving and they all bow then exit the room. George’s father began the prayer before they all ate, George felt a little embarrassed. Not every family does a prayer before eating, even if it’s the big thing about religion. He felt awkward even though no one seemed to care.

“Amen.” 

Everyone began to eat once that last word was said, no one said anything after or during. They all just ate the food in front of them. 

“This is amazing, thank you for having us.” Clay’s mother spoke out, breaking the silence.

“I’m glad you enjoy it,” George’s mother said, smiling.

The dinner finishes as the parents are all talking about if they’d like to be alliances, their children however are goofing off and trying to bribe the tallest to explain the whole mask thing.

“You said you’d tell us after the dinner! This is unfair!” Nick whined.

Clay only laughed, “There isn’t much to say, man. I just wear it for privacy reasons.” 

“There’s bound to be a deeper meaning behind it, right?” George asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, my parents have a lot of enemies. So, to keep us all safe in public we wear masks,” Clay said shyly, “I’m not supposed to show anyone aside from family what I look like.”

“What’d they do to piss people off?” Nick asked.

“I’m not sure, they said they’ll tell me in a couple of years.” Clay shrugged.

George nodded slowly, he was kind of suspicious of his family but didn’t want to judge them based on that. He pushed his thought aside and kept talking with Clay like normal.

“Hey, do you think they’ll partner up or whatever?” Nick asked, pointing behind him. He was talking about all their parents and the alliance thing.

“I mean, I hope so. You guys might save me from boredom.” Clay said. 

Nick snickered and George looked past him, he couldn't read their lips or their facial expressions. He had no clue how we'll their conversation could be going or how bad it might be. He was worried, he genuinely enjoyed talking to the other two.

They all seemed to enjoy their time together. Usually, as princes, you don't get a lot of free time to meet people. So, getting to meet people who understand that and have the same problem is almost lucky. They all needed someone like that, although they argue it’s all friendly arguing. 

“I think it’s going well at least,” Nick noted, looking back at them again.

“Don’t make it obvious we’re looking!” Clay whisper yelled, shoving Nick slightly. 

Nick shoved him back and the next thing you know they’re shoving each other trying to get the other to fall over. George is being forced to just watch this and be completely useless as he watched them. They might break something but George thinks it’d be funnier if they got in trouble than if he helped. Who would George even help? They’re both at a tie in his opinion.

George looked past them again to see his parents signing a few papers, as well as Clay’s parents. There were smiles on their faces as they did and a bit of laughter. George knew that meant something good.

“Hey, idiots, look!” George pushed the two a bit to try and grab their attention. It worked and they both looked at what he was looking at. They were all watching as the family all seemed to be bonding.

“I guess that means Georgie is stuck with us,” Clay smiled back at George, his reaction to the nickname was the best thing he’s seen.

“Fucking what? Georgie?” Clay burst out laughing and Nick looked just as confused.

“Georgie? What kind of name is that?” George added looking at Clay, he’s laughing more and more by the minute. He’s completely red and is running out of air from laughing so hard.

“You look like a tomato, my God,” Nick said, beginning to laugh a bit.

Clay genuinely couldn't stop laughing which caused the domino effect between them all. Nick started laughing more and more, which was followed up by George laughing. They were laughing at nothing but it kept them laughing at whatever started Clay’s laughing. Clay has even forgotten what he was laughing at, they’re all just stupid.

“Clay, we’re leaving now!” Clay’s mother called out for him and Clay began to calm down, along with the others.

“That’s my cue,” he said coughing a bit, regaining composure.

George and Nick nodded and they all began to walk to the front entrance. It was quick for the parents to explain the alliance and what that means for their kids, they didn’t care about that. They cared more about the fact they’ll all get to see each other more often.

All the families returned to their carriages and left the building with happy chatter filling the air. 

“Seemed like you boys got along quite well,” George’s dad mentioned to George as their carriage began to move. 

George only gave his father a nod in response. His mother smiled and began to start conversation with her husband. George began to tune out of the conversation and got lost in his thoughts. He thought about what Clay’s family could have done to piss off people enough to be forced to hide their faces. What if they went missing? How could you search for someone with no idea what they look like? 

It wasn’t George’s business and they probably did have a way that they’ve already thought of but it wouldn’t leave his mind.

Nick was talking with his parents about George and Clay. He was excited to have made friends and his parents listened eagerly. They even admitted that the main reason they allied with each other is because of how well they got along with each other.

Clay’s family was completely silent on the ride home. They probably would ask more questions in the morning, they just wanted to get home in one piece with no interruptions.

This is how their story began.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the first chapter ! i can't promise updates to be consistent but i will try weekly or every other week ! i am a simple student with simple student problems.
> 
> thank you so much for reading and i will be uploading this on wattpad eventually...


End file.
